fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Persona 6: Fairy Tale Photos
Persona 6: Fairy Tale Photos, not to be confused with Persona 6 or Persona 6: Face the Music, is the seventh installment in the Persona series. In this adventure, players control a transfer student who expects a normal life, when she finds herself in the middle of a strange incident. Citizens are suddenly turning up dead in varying ways. Soon after, the transfer student finds herself interacting with a mysterious, storybook-like world, named Hon, that seems to be connected to the memories of people connected to it. Though, these memories aren't presented in a realistic fashion, as witnessed when the first land she's able to explore features a girl in a red hood being hounded by a big bad wolf. She also learns that if she doesn't intervene in these memories, the hosts will die. So, now that she has the host to influence these worlds, she decides to help them all. Story The star begins with the player character riding a train to Kyoto, Japan. She's playing with some cards to pass the time, making a card house. After riding for a bit, the forces of the train's shaking as it stops knocks her card house over. Upon realizing that the ride was over, the player packs up their cards and begins to run off. She goes through the door to the station, and looks around for someone. She encounters someone with a name on their sign. Here is where players are prompted to set up their name. For the sake of this article, the player character will be named Kanda Ayuka. Ayuka spies a holding a white sign with her name written on it. She nods to the man with the sign, and the man waves back before putting the sign down. He reaches out and shakes Ayuka's hand, introducing himself as Kanda Sanjuro. He takes her bags, and begins walking towards the exit, ushering Ayuka to follow him. He begin to talk to Ayuka, and more of her situation is revealed. Apparently, she was a bit of a troublemaker at her home, and she's been suspended. As such, she's being sent over to Kanda, to be taught to behave. Kanda loads Ayuka's bags into the trunk of his car, and lets her in before entering the car himself. Kanda begins to drive off, and Ayuka looks out the window at the city around her. It looks like any other city, though this leads to the intro, which shows off a few major characters, such as some of the first party members and people the player would frequently meet. After that intro, Sanjuro stops in the driveway to a quaint house, picks up Ayuka's stuff, and heads inside. The inside of the house is very quaint and clean. Sanjuro continues walking forth, struggling to keep Ayuka's stuff lifted. Gameplay Gameplay plays similarly to previous installments. Players can interact in the social world or the world of Hon. Each area has its own goals and differing gameplay styles, so each aspect will be separated. Social World World of Hon The world of Hon is accessed through a mysterious book the player finds in their attic. They can flip to a page that interests them, and use it to access the memory zones of a particular person. Each person's memory is represented in the form of a fairy tale. Players will have to use their weapons and Persona in order to intervene. Stories Each area is divided into "stories" representing these memories. Each story plays out as a fairy tale. #Little Red Riding Hood Key Photos To access each zone requires a photo representing the memory, known as a Key Photo. However, these serve as more than keys to the next area. The zones aren't static, things are happening throughout them. Some puzzles are going to require certain actors to be in certain positions, or certain pieces to be in certain places. As time passes, these objects and actors are going to move out of positions you'd like. This is where the other purpose of the Key Photo comes in. If the player slides from right to left on the photo, they can speed up the flow of time. If they slide from right to left, they can rewind time. If they tap on a photo, they can pause time. Shadows will be unaffected by the passage of time, so players will have to keep that in mind whenever they alter the flow of time. Key Photos also have a limited amount of time to them. As you manipulate the photos more and more, it'll start to fade. If it completely fades, it'll need a day to be restored and used again. However, players can restore some of the photo during their journey by collecting ink bottles. Battle System While a lot of the hallmarks of previous Persona games are present (either attacking normally or using special skills that requires HP or SP to activate, each carrying a different element that enemies could either take normal damage, more damage and be stunned, block the attack, absorb the attack, or reflect the attack), but it also features a brand new battle zone. The battle zone consists of three different areas, a four-by-four grid where the enemies are positioned, rows running along the four sides where the party members go, and rows along the player rows where ambushing enemies go. In addition to the standard commands the party members are capable of, they can also be sent to one of the other rows. It takes a turn for the selected member to move, meaning that's a turn they're not attacking or healing. Players can strike enemies within the four-by-four grid from any of the four rows. Certain attacks are able to knock enemies from one unit within the square to another, some enemies can be larger/smaller than others, and some attacks cover more units than others. Ambushing enemies, however, can only be targeted by rows that face them. An important aspect about these grids plays into the Key Photo. Sometimes the flow of time will cause something to happen to certain grids. Shadows are unaffected by the passage of time, so if players position themselves or the shadows just right and rewind time just right, they might be able to turn the tide of battle. Personas Personas are the personalities people wear in the public. In the world of Hon, Personas manifest through photos of the ones awakened, and carry with them skills that'll require either SP or HP. The party members each use one Persona, two when accounting for their ultimate Persona, while the main hero can use whatever Personas they get their hands on. Category:Persona Games Category:Role-Playing Games Category:Fan Games Category:Ursa Division Games Category:Games Category:Atlus